Genesis
Where does it come from—this quest, this need to solve life's mysteries when the simplest of questions can never be answered? Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps we'd be better off not looking at all. Not delving, not yearning. But that's not human nature. Not the human heart. That is not why we are here. Overview Peter Petrelli stands on the roof of a tall building. He looks up, extends his arms out to his sides and falls off the building. Suddenly, in New York City, Peter wakes up sitting on a chair in an apartment. It was all a dream. A woman, Simone Deveaux, enters the room and startles Peter. Simone apologizes for apparently scaring him. Peter says that he keeps having amazing dreams every time he closes his eyes but Simone doesn’t answer. Her father, Charles Deveaux, who has been comatose for a week, is lying on a bed. Simone asks if her father has been conscious at all to which Peter replies by saying that he will soon die. Simone thanks Peter for taking care of her father, saying that Peter is like a son to him. Peter remarks that that would make them brother and sister, which would be awkward if he ever wanted to ask her out. Simone says that she is already dating somebody which leaves them both in an awkward situation. Peter is a nurse and taking care of Charles. Three days ago, in Madras, India, Mohinder Suresh is giving out a lecture to a group of adult students. He says that man is a narcissistic species by nature. He states that man has colonised the four corners of our tiny planet but that does make us the ‘pinnacle’ of evolution, it is the cockroach that does. He says that they are capable of living for months without food, remaining alive headless for weeks and they are resistant to radiation. Mohinder says that if God has created himself in his own image, he suggests that God is a cockroach. Mohinder continues his lecture by saying that man only uses a tenth of their brain power, if we gain another percent we might be worthy of God’s image. Mohinder declares that the Human Genome Project has discovered that tiny variations in man’s genetic code are taking place at increasingly rapid rates. Mohinder questions if teleportation, tissue regeneration and levitation are possible. He says that man might be entering a new gateway to evolution. As Mohinder gets excited about this idea, he is interrupted by a solemn man, Nirand, standing at the door. As the class leaves he tells Nirand he knows he sounds like his father. When Nirand doesn’t reply he asks what is wrong. The man says that Mohinder’s father is dead. Mohinder enters his father’s apartment. Inside, Mohinder finds a large file with the name "Genesis" on it. Inside, he sees smaller folders dealing with powers, including "human flight potential" and "rapid cellular regeneration", as well as a cassette that says "teleportation" on it. He walks up to a large map on one of the walls with pins all over the map connected to other pins by strings. On the other side of the wall, a man answers his cell phone and says that all of Chandra's items were left behind except his computer, and asks for a team to "bag and tag everything." Mohinder, hearing all this, grabs his camera, takes a picture of the map, and then takes a pin pointing to New York City and leaves the room. The man on the other side hears the pin being removed and walks to the other side of the wall, but nobody is there. In Las Vegas, a woman, Niki Sanders, is lying on a bed performing a striptease in front of a camera connected to a laptop. She lets the viewer, huggerz69, know his time is up, though he asks for more time, which causes her to disconnect him. She walks to a mirror and looks into it strangely. She goes to wake up her son Micah, who is already awake and working on his computer. He says that there's going to be an eclipse that day. He says he spent the morning getting ready for school, and when he asks Niki what she was doing, she says she was "working to pay the bills." The doorbell suddenly rings and she tells Micah to grab his stuff and wait by the back door. She walks over to a window and sees two men at her door. She meets Micah at the back door and they go into a car and drive away, right when the two men break into the house and find nobody home. In Odessa, Texas, a teenage boy, Zach, is filming a teenage girl, Claire Bennet, on top of a tall metal structure about 70 or 80 feet above ground. He films her climbing over a rail and falling to the ground. When he runs to her, she gets up and and pops her dislocated shoulder back into place. She then says to the camera that her name is Claire Bennet, and that fall was her sixth attempt. Peter Petrelli is shown falling again, though right before he reaches the ground, his brother, Nathan Petrelli, looks at him. Peter again wakes up, this time in a cab. A bus pulls up beside him with his brother's face on it, showing he's running for Congress. Peter gets out of the cab and meets Nathan in a building. Nathan is on the phone with Mr. Linderman, though when he sees Peter he says he'll call back. Peter tells Nathan about his dreams, how he's falling off a building or flying. Nathan says he doesn't have time for Peter and ignores everything he says. Nathan and Peter walk out of the building when Nathan gets a call on his cell phone. He answers it and learns that their mother has been arrested for shoplifting. Claire and Zach are walking together. Claire talks about how she feels like a freak because she has "busted every bone in her body" and stabbed herself in the chest, and had a two foot steel rod in her neck, though she stills lives without any scratches. Zach points out some ribs sticking out of her, which she pushes back in. Claire asks for the tape that has the video of her falling on it and she leaves him. In Tokyo, Japan, Hiro Nakamura is staring at the clock on his desk in his cubicle. He concentrates on the clock and makes it go back a second. He shouts in joy and runs to another cubicle where his friend, Ando Masahashi, works. Hiro says he broke the space/time continuum and tells Ando how the made his clock go back a second, though Ando doesn't believe him. Hiro then believes he made the train 14 seconds late that morning. Hiro is soon grabbed by his boss and sent back to his cubicle. Ando goes back to working on his computer, though instead of working, is watching a video of Niki Sander's striptease. While Micah is reading a comic titled 9th Wonders!, Niki is asking a private school principal if Micah could still go to the school. The principal won't allow him to. Niki says she wrote a $25,000 check to get him into the school, along with the tuition. The principal then says the last three checks for the tuition bounced. Niki then demands her money back, though the principal refuses that also. She grabs the principal by his tie and again demands her money back, though he says that's impossible. She then leaves his office. As she and Micah are leaving, they pass a fish tank where Niki sees her reflection nodding at her. Niki tells the reflection to leave her alone. Peter and Nathan meet their mother at the police station where she says the prosecutors have dropped the charges and that it's no big deal. Nathan is angry with her for getting arrested when he's trying to get elected to Congress. He blames her behavior on her husband's death six months ago and tells her to get over it. Peter manages to convince Nathan to leave and then talks to his mother. When they're leaving, Peter says that when Nathan had his accident, he knew it happened even before he was called about it. Micah and Niki visit her friend Tina's house. Micah asks her why she spoke to the fish tank, but she won't say. She tells her Tina that she borrowed $30,000 from Mr. Linderman and that she's late repaying the loan. She also says she's seeing things and that someone is following her, someone she can't see. Back in Odessa, Claire and Zach see firefighters trying to put out a massive fire from a train derailment. Claire tells Zach to turn on the camera and runs into the accident. Inside a boxcar, she finds a man trapped and helps him out. When Claire brings him out, she's on fire, and when a firefighter looks at her, he finds no burns, while the other man is badly burned. Claire then runs off. Mohinder arrives at Chandra's apartment in New York City to find it in wrecked with items all over the place. Mohinder rents his father's apartment and tells the super that he's got a job driving a taxi, just like what his father did. Mohinder sees a cockroach and squishes it. As he looks around, he sees another map on one of the apartment's walls, just like the one in Chandra's apartment in Madras, along with another large folder with the word "Genesis" on it. He looks at a folder containing information about radiation. Using the picture he took of the map in Madras, he puts pins and links them with strings to make it look exactly like the map in Chandra's Madras apartment. Once he's finished, he finds a cassette on the floor with the words Sylar on it. Back in New York, Isaac Mendez, an artist, is rubbing black paint all over one of his paintings. Simone walks into his apartment, and stops him from destroying another. Isaac says he doesn't remember painting many of them as he was high on drugs when he made them. Simone says that they are fantastic, though Isaac says they're evil. He shows Simone a painting of a bus on fire which he painted three weeks ago. He then shows Simone a newspaper report that showed the exact same picture, saying a suicide bomber in Israel was the cause, and that the attack happened the day before. Isaac believes something is wrong with him and then yells at Simone to leave. On TV, he sees the fiery train wreck in Odessa, and then looks at a painting showing boxcars on fire. Back at Nathan's office, he and Peter talk about their parents. Nathan offers Peter a job as a coordinator to help organize volunteers. Nathan says it's to help him look good, showing he's largely thinking of himself. Nathan says he's trying to do the right thing, but Peter leaves telling him he doesn't want his pity. He then catches a cab who's driver is Mohinder. As he's being driven, he looks out the back window and looks at the sun and sees a solar eclipse. They talk and introduce themselves. Peter talks to Mohinder about being "special", and Mohinder gives a evolutionist response. Zach catches up to Claire and can't believe what she did. Hiro is shown exercising on top of a building with other people, looking at the sky, seeing the solar eclipse. Niki is back at her house and finds it wrecked, just like what happened to Chandra's house. As Mohinder continues driving Peter, he continues looking at the solar eclipse. Claire also sees the solar eclipse. Isaac is struggling with whether to get high and paint or not. Niki also watches the eclipse, but hears and sees one of Mr. Linderman's people in another room. She tries to leave but is stopped by a man grabbing her. They take her to her garage and talk about money. She now owes Mr. Linderman $50,000 because of her late payments. Thee want her to strip for them. She starts, but stops when she looks in a mirror. One of the men hits her and the scene changes. In Japan, Hiro continues to tell Ando he has powers, but Ando still doesn't believe him. Hiro explains that as he develops his power, he can eventually bend space and time and be capable of teleporting himself anywhere on the planet. Ando teases him by referencing him to Star Trek. They head to a bar where Hiro explains his theory of time. When Ando asks Hiro how he knows this, he explains that it was in the comic book "X-men #143, when Kitty Pryde time travels". Ando tells Hiro to try and teleport into the woman's bathroom. Hiro agrees, and as Ando goes for more beers, Hiro starts concentrating. An answering machine message Micah leaves in which he asks his mother, Niki, to pick him up wakes Niki up. Niki surveys the room and finds that Mr. Linderman's thugs have been brutally murdered and their blood covers the room. She grabs the video camera the thugs had been using to record her strip tease. Niki then notices her reflection in a nearby mirror. Niki is clean and does not have any blood on her clothing; however, her reflection in the mirror is covered in blood stains. As Niki stands motionless trying to comprehend what she is seeing her reflection places a finger over her lips asking Niki to remain silent about the gruesome scene she has awoken to. Peter, still in Mohinder's taxi, receives a call from Simone asking him to meet her at her dad's place. He tells Mohinder to stop. He pays him and walks off. Meanwhile, another man enters Mohinder's taxi and asks to go to JFK airport, saying he's finished a business trip and is going home to his family. The man continues talking to Mohinder, noticing his last name is Suresh. He says he knew a professor in Madras with the last name Suresh and that he was a geneticist with interesting theories. He also says that he doesn't think he's teaching anymore. Mohinder swerves crazily and stops the car. He then runs off, with the man in the taxi getting out, revealing it's the same man who was searching Chandra's apartment in India earlier. Back in Odessa, Claire, her brother, and her mother with her dog are having dinner. When her mother asks them what they did today, Claire says she walked through fire and didn't get burned. Her mom thinks she means something metaphorical. Back in Japan, once Ando finishes buying the beers, he sees Hiro being dragged out of the woman's washroom. He is then thrown out of the bar. Hiro says he teleported into the washroom, though Ando still doesn't believe him. Hiro complains that everyone else wants to be the same, but he wants to be different and "boldly go where no man has gone before." As Hiro walks away Ando sarcastically calls him "Super Hiro". At Charles Deveaux's place, Simone is searching the apartment for morphine and asks Peter to come with her because he is a nurse and can give out shots. At Claire's house, she is washing dishes as her mother talks to her. She turns on the garbage disposal and takes off a ring on her finger. It falls into the garbage disposal, where she then tries to grab it. She manages to grab it, though loses several fingers. Her mom walks up to her, still talking. Claire hides her hand behind herself as it heals. Her mom explains she's special, where Claire asks her who her real parents are, revealing she was adopted. Her father, Mr. Bennet, arrives home, who is revealed to be the same man that searched Chandra's apartment in India and met Mohinder in New York City. Hiro is standing in a train mindlessly looking at a tourism advertisement for New York City, with a digital clock behind his head reading 11:43. He closes his eyes and concentrates. The digital clock speeds ahead a few minutes, and then rapidly increases, finally stopping at 01:00. He opens his eyes, and realizes he's in Times Square in New York City. He looks around smiling, throws his arms in the air, and screams in joy. At Issac's place, Simone explains to Peter that Isaac can paint the future. However, when they enter his room, they find him unconscious, having overdoses on drugs. As Simone calls 911, Peter observes Isaac's paintings. He sees a painting depicting him flying. Suddenly, Issac says, "we have to stop it." The camera zooms out above and shows a large painting on the floor, showing New York City exploding. Peter is shown on top of a building. Nathan is then shown getting out of a cab in an alleyway, speaking with someone on his cell phone. A cell phone falls right beside him. As he looks up, Peter is shown on the roof of a building. He says he was up there all night, thinking about his destiny. Nathan tries to get Peter to come down, but it doesn't work. Peter closes his eyes, stretches his arms out, and steps over the edge. Peter falls, but in midair, Nathan flies to him and catches him. Peter realizes Nathan's flying. He tries to keep hold of Peter, but loses his grip, causing Peter to continue falling. This quest, this need to solve life's mysteries—in the end, what does it matter when the human heart can only find meaning in the smallest of moments? They're here—among us. In the shadows, in the light, everywhere. Do they even know yet? Cast Main Cast * Santiago Cabrera as Isaac Mendez * Tawny Cypress as Simone Deveaux * Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders * Ali Larter as Niki Sanders * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli Recurring Roles * Cristine Rose as Angela Petrelli * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Ashley Crow as Sandra Bennet * Thomas Dekker as Zach * Shishir Kurup as Nirand * James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahashi * Deirdre Quinn as Tina * Dylan Voysey as the Weasel * Richard Roundtree as Charles Deveaux * Randall Bentley as Lyle Bennet Guest Cast * Max Amini as Cabbie * Claudia Difolco as Laura Lancaster * Tohoru Masamune as Kin Egami * Milos Milicevic as Big guy * John Prosky as Micah's principal * David Ury as Super * Greg Wrangler as Scotty See Also *For images from Genesis, click here 101 01